This specification relates to the field of structural engineering, and more particularly to a surface-mounted load monitoring system.
A structural member such as a roof may experience loads due to external forces acting on an exterior surface, such as snow or rain fall. Load accumulation may be indicative of other problems, such as ice damming or other accumulation. Sufficient load accumulation may cause the structure to catastrophically fail, thereby endangering occupants.